Little Truths
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Truth can sometimes be a greater weapon than a lie. Oneshot collection, SebastianxCiel
1. Open Cage

I do despise reminiscing like this, it is against my nature. Looking forward is always so much more beneficial. Yet as the years pass and your revenge and your death come closer, you have grown. But still-

You're like a bird kept in an open cage.

You could get out, you could flap your little wings and leave, but the more you think about it the less you know what to do.

So what do you do?

You cling to your revenge, you cling to me.

Your sweetly soft feathers litter the bottom of the cage.

I'll love you until the last breath leaves your fragile frame, my darling. How could I not? Your sweet scent of the white roses you adore so much (though they represent purity, you have so little), and the sweets you greedily devour, licking your sugar-coated lips of lies, your searching, piercing blue eye and the one that I marked, the one that claims you as _mine_. The poise with which you hold yourself, such strength in such a boy as you is something to admire, and all the grace that accompanies it.

So, my talking bird, I believe that you are not a robin as one suggested, no. Robins simply… do not suit you, Bocchan.

You are a scarlet tanager.

You with your black wings and tail, the rest of you is stained scarlet with blood.

Don't deny how much blood you have on you, Bocchan, it looks wonderful on your feathers.

Whisper into the night and call my name in your dreams.

I will wait, my Lord.

* * *

A/N: Hullo, thar. It's Pickles again with some oneshots. I keep finding myself writing all these little drabbles and not being able to stop. So, I decided that they needed a place. I keep finding these and I don't know when I wrote them. Probably after a test at school or something. These are probably going to include some prompts that friends have given me, and things like that, as writing exercises. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very, very much appreciated and loved, particularly to help me know if what I'm writing is what I'm aiming for. So, thank you!


	2. Then

Running, I'm always running.

From murderer or that butler, cunning.

From knife or eyes so burning, so red.

Running from the rhythm of the dead.

Blood may pound through my veins

But it is icy cold (dead) and I am covered in the stains.

The looming shadow (you) of my death beneath the moon

(Which laughs at such petty struggles)

Even though I have given up hope of Redemption (Why would I need Redemption?)

And you—you will tighten your hold, and soon.

The scent of night (dark, entrancing) draws me in

And it's for all to see (mesmerized) all men.

Like a puppet show, I am a marionette of the damned.

Caught in your (bloody) crimson ribbons (maimed)—

No lament,

No lullaby—

Don't sing me to sleep.

I don't want _your_ sugar-coated lies.

Give me something bitter and tighten the ribbons,

I'm challenging you until the end.

Watch me as my last breath leaves my (tormented) body and remember.

Remember all the—flames feathers darkness touch feeling pain hurt you can't breathe me broken—no, shattered. Remember Ciel Phantomhive.

Don't you dare let my name fade.

Don't let me be a tale.

I'm a fact, a truth beneath the lies—

The lies that have spider-webbed across my skin like the pattern of broken glass.

Petty lies, my stories, half-truths—

You still lie to me, you slithered through my order.

And your haunting voice, despite my warning, brings a lullaby of Eternal Sleep.

Then, Bocchan.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what this is. It was one of those things that I took up a pencil and instead of doing my notes, uh... this happened. I don't even know. XD But it was dreadfully fun. I had that phrose, 'marionette of the damned' stuck in my head for a long time and had to get it out. So I spewed this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this sort of thing, because it was kind of an experiment. Thank youuuuu!


	3. Ribbons, Tragedies, and Wishes

I tied the ribbon foolishly. It was foolish of me to do it- because it simply had to be redone. There are times when I feel like I am a puppet, but perhaps I am a doll. A porcelain doll for a demon's delight. When I lay myself bare, when there is nothing left, I feel like a broken doll.

As though this particular demon enjoys watching the cracks lengthen upon my very skin as he traces them with a black lacquered nail, watching me quiver in response.

Listening to my heart pound.

And yet the delicious fragility of this tragedy is far too sweet to ignore.

Sebastian is the night, the deepest, most intoxicating night.

In the strangest way I love him. Like I've been swept away by some hurricane force wind or a tempest at sea. It's as unavoidable as the moon's effect on the tide. And it hurts so terribly as I try and keep myself from drowning in it, this masochistic love.

And I'll end up just dragging on, in my world of lace and sweets, pulled under at night into another realm entirely, the underworld and fight on.

I will continue to live in the dark.

I may not have the dreams of others, knowing that my life will be cut short—how much longer do I have?

I have never asked him if I will live once my soul is taken.

Will I truly become a doll, lifeless but still remaining? Will he carefully dress me in pretty clothes of velvet and lace, put flowers in my hair and sit me lovingly upon a shelf?

Will I be lost in dreams?

Will I die?

No, I won't be lost in dreams- those left me long ago. Those sweet escapes where we can still wish and love—no. Dreams are not a place that I dwell.

I will continue in this place where I tie foolish ribbons around my neck in a tragedy where it's pulled too tight, and wishes and love all end in vain.

* * *

A/N: Fwa! Another one of these spewed out of nowhere. I suppose it was sort of inspired by the new season of the Kuro anime (of which I dissapprove... I still like the manga better D: ) and the manga updating, and how I drank way too much coffee this morning. Anywaaaaay... Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! And thank you for reading, and thank you very much for the reviews that I have been getting! I appreciate them so much! Let me know what you guys would like to see in these little bits, they're fun to write, and I'm totally open to taking prompts from people! I think that would be a great amount of fun. If anyone has any, just let me know!


	4. Breaths

**Breaths**

And when he breathes, he can taste his own death. He can smell it in the air, waiting. Watch with a heartbeat that begins to quicken like a drum in his ears or a rabbit in his chest.

Oh, how he wishes it would come sooner.

At times he wishes those claws that brushed over him oh-so-tenderly would just _rip_ into him _tear_ him open _shred_ his very being and just—let him go.

But he knew the day drew close.

Oh, how those blood-crimson eyes positively _gleamed_ with anticipation.

Those eyes _devoured _him, watching hungrily as he withered and squirmed, gasped and cried out, greedy for _more._

_Oh-yes-_

His fingers clenched in ebony hair and a porcelain back arched above sheets—more-

And still, he hates how he is reminded—by the taste of death itself.

With the eloquence of a shadow, a glint in blood-crimson eyes, he tastes dirt and rotting leaves and rotting _flesh—_and bile rises in his throat and is choked back in horror and struggles against it.

Oh, how he is never allowed to forget.

But how could he?

As a mouth drifts across his chest and threatens to tear in and taste his heart.

With a gasp, a moan, a choked back cry—he is desperate, just waiting for a last, a final, rattling, rasping breath.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I submitted something! Goodness gracious. It's been a while. I guess I got too happy to write. XD It happens sometimes. Well, hope you enjoyed, as usual, and thank you so, so much for the reviews and favorites this story has gotten! I love you guysssss 8D

Until later,

-Pickles


End file.
